


How Lightning Got Her Name And Other Stories

by Raziel12



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Drabbles, Fairy Tales, Gen, Humor, Humour, Vignettes, Whimsical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raziel12/pseuds/Raziel12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of whimsical tales. Chapter 2: The story of a mischievous girl named Vanille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Lightning Got Her Name

**How Lightning Got Her Name**

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Claire. Claire was a very grumpy child. She was always scowling or growling, and almost all of the other kids were afraid of her. 

What Claire liked to do the most in the whole wide world was glare. She would glare at the other kids. She would glare at the sea. She would even glare at her sweet little sister.

Sometimes, when Claire was feeling especially grumpy, she would even glare at the sky. She would glare at it so hard that it got all dark and cloudy, and the sun went away. Yes, Claire’s glare was so scary that even the sun was afraid of her.

But one day, Claire went too far.

On that day, Claire was feeling super grumpy. She hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep, and she missed the bus to school. At school, she realised that she had left her homework at home, and the teacher gave her detention. If that wasn’t bad enough, a bird flew through the window and hit her on the head.

When Claire finally got out of school, she glared at everyone. She glared at her classmates, she glared at the teachers, and she even glared at her sister. But that wasn’t enough. 

So Claire glared at the sky. She glared at it so hard that the sun ran away, and the clouds came. But that still wasn’t enough. She kept on glaring and glaring until it began to rain and rain and rain. In fact, she glared so hard that a storm started.

And Claire was still glaring the mightiest glare that the world had ever seen when a bolt of lightning shot down from the clouds and hit her. Somehow, Claire survived, but from that day onward, everyone called her the Girl Who Glared So Hard She Got Hit By Lightning.

But that took too long to say, so everyone just called her Lightning instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I neither own Final Fantasy, nor am I making any money off of this.
> 
> This is just a quick, whimsical short.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	2. What Big Sisters Are For

**What Big Sisters Are For**

There once was a little girl called Vanille, and she was very mischievous.

She would growl at the gorgonopsids.

She would wink at the wyverns.

And she would chuckle at the chocobos.

Everywhere she went, Vanille would make trouble. She wasn’t mean, but she liked to have fun. And nothing was funner than a bit of mischief. Everyone in her village said that one day she would get into trouble, but Vanille didn’t believe them. She was too clever to get into trouble, and too small and fast for anyone to catch.

She was wrong.

One day, Vanille growled at the gorgonopsids and winked at the wyverns and then chuckled at the chocobos - and then all of them started to chase her!

Vanille tried to run and then she tried to hide, but the wyverns and chocobos were too fast for her and the gorgonopsids could find her wherever she went. All the people in her village stopped and stared. It was quite a sight: a little girl being chased by gorgonopsids, wyverns, and chocobos.

Finally, Vanille’s big sister had seen enough. Her big sister, who was named Fang, grabbed her spear and waved it in the air.

"I’m the scariest hunter in the whole village!" Fang shouted. "And if you don’t stop chasing my sister, I’ll spear all of you!"

And all the animals stopped chasing Vanille. They were too scared of Fang. 

"I knew you’d save me!" Vanille cried. 

"How?" Fang asked.

Vanille smiled her mischievous smile and hid behind Fang, then she growled at the gorgonopsids, winked at the wyverns, and then chuckled at the chocobos. “Because that’s what big sisters are for!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I neither own Final Fantasy, nor am I making any money off of this.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


End file.
